projectzomboidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
Learn the basics of Project Zomboid by healing Kate Smith's broken leg, getting food, killing a zombie, and dealing with a Raider. You will be rewarded with a Baseball bat, Lighter, a Shotgun and 36 Shotgun shells or Picture of Kate. 'Walkthrough' First, you need to bandage Kate Smith's broken leg. Go to the Wardrobe in the bedroom, take out the Bed sheets, and craft them into 8 Ripped sheets. Use the ripped sheets on Kate. Then, you need to get some painkillers for Kate. Go into the bathroom, open the cabinet and take out the Painkillers. Give Kate a painkiller. Next, you need to go to the shed and get some planks, nails, and a hammer, equip the hammer. After you get the items, come back home and start barricading the back door and all the windows in the first floor. Leave one door alone because you will have to get in and out of your house. After the first floor is secure, barricade the second floor windows, make sure that you don't barricade the ones with curtains on them, because you can simply close the curtains to prevent zombies from seeing you. Now go upstairs to Kate and go to sleep. In the morning you will have to leave the safety of the safehouse and find food. Leave the safehouse and go to the house to the east of your safehouse. In the house you will find your first zombie. Hold CTRL and click on the zombie to kill it. It takes 2-4 hits from the hammer to kill the zombie. Then, check the kitchen for food; you will find Canned soup in cupboards and Carrots and an Apple in the fridge. Return to the safehouse and go into the kitchen. Open all of the cupboards until you find a can opener and a Pot. Open the crafting table and craft a Pot of soup with the pot, can opener and canned soup. Put the pot of soup in the oven and turn it on. Afterwards, take the pot out and turn off the oven. MAKE SURE YOU TURN OFF THE OVEN! Finally, the radio will start playing. Walk upstairs to the bathroom and stay away from the window. While the radio is playing, find somewhere to hide that is away from the entrance because a raider will enter your house. After the radio transmission ends, a Raider will enter the safehouse. If he sees you, he will try to kill you! But if you are out of his line of sight, he will go upstairs and talk to Kate. Sneak out of the your hiding place. and hit him with the hammer. Loot the raider to get a Baseball bat, Lighter, a Shotgun and 36 Shotgun shells. It is suggested that you equip the baseball bat as your primary weapon and the shotgun as the secondary. Despite the ability for the shotgun to potentially half a dozen zombies with one shell, the noise generated by the shotgun will attract zombies to your area. Use the shotgun only when you are surrounded by a horde of 15+ zombies. Kate's bleeding will heal over time after you finish the tutorial, but her leg will always remain broken, no matter how much time passes. 'Skip the quest' There is a way to skip the tutorial quest. First, go into the wardrobe and take out the Pillow. Then, use the pillow on Kate. This will cause the player to suffocate her. This will end the tutorial and you will get a Picture of Kate as your reward. (many people accidentaly do this, attempting to make kate more comfortable) 'Relocation' We've talked about skipping the quest, which will get you the Picture of Kate as your only reward. Also mentioned was the Raider encounter after which you can get a Baseball bat, Lighter, a Shotgun and some Shotgun shells. However, there is one other outcome. In the Downloadable '''Tech Demo' ''if while making the Pot of soup you decide to leave the '''Oven '''on, you go upstairs to listen to the radio, at which point Kate proclaims that she smells something burning and asks if you left the oven on. Once you race downstairs to see that indeed. the oven is on fire and the alarm is blaring, you will be allowed to run upstars, and pick up Kate. Your character's movement speed will be heavily reduced, but if the house is fully barricaded you should be able to make it outside and to the shed before the horde can get to you. If the player can survive, with Kate mostly intact, she can be moved, from building to building at the players discretion. Category:Quest